Talk:Forgotten Realms
Again, we are NOT Wikipedia, piling all those novels into the Forgotten Realms article is alright at Wikipedia, because alot of them are not notable enough to have their own articles, here we can easily have a page for each book, as well as a seperate list/category to contain them (see Category:Novels and Category:Source books) same applies to CRPGs (Category:Computer games). Also, alot of WP templates have been left on the page.. Zerak-Tul 23:29, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Catagory's are good to build lists, they don't work too well in explaining. I agree I cut & pasted a lot. But given Wikipedia & Forgotten Realms Wiki are both Wiki, I thought it made sense to copy the large amount of work that had been done and then make it more specific for us Hurtzbad 10:43, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :This still needs so much work... Zerak-Tul 10:39, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Input from Candlekeep The following is contributed by Faraer in this post at the Candlekeep forums: Fw190a8 21:52, 19 January 2007 (UTC) The name I'd like to see some info about the name and it's origins here. I remember reading somewhere that it comes from the fact that Toril once had links to our Earth but they have been broken and the lands have since been forgotten. I don't know whether this is true and would like some confirmation and a source, if possible. If all else fails, we can always ask Ed. :) --TOR 04:12, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Quote Should we work this into the article? Zerak talk 20:31, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Forgotten Realms Logo explanation There is a crescent moon and 6 stars(?) at the top middle of the logo, flanked on either side by runic words(?) I think. What do the symbols and runes mean (if they mean anything at all)? 19:56, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :Good question. I suppose they arbitrary depict moon and stars, and by so the sky with the carved line easily taken it (that carved line could be at the same time a mythal). Night sky is a significant element in fantasy. Additionally there is also a goddess of moon in FR. You may also want to check Selune's symbol below: : :It has a bigger star (probably moon) surrounded by 6 stars. What a coincidence! :) (If anyone has a more official version, he can write it here!) —Jandor (talk) 20:41, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Forgotten Realms in 5e? I'm a little confused as to FR relation to 5e. While looking for more information on elves and other things (for building my character's bg - PHB doesn't provide a lot in this respect, so I don't know what is standard in culture and what isn't), I keep finding myself at this wiki. However, I can't figure out if it applies to my campaign. These two statements from the article seem in contradiction to each other: - The setting is also referenced in the 5th edition Dungeons and Dragons core books, though it has not yet been published as its own separate setting. - The 5th edition of Dungeons and Dragons was a landmark one for the Forgotten Realms as it featured as the core setting for the entire game. 20:16, July 24, 2017 (UTC) romans5three : What those statements mean is that there has not been a separate 5e sourcebook published to describe the Forgotten Realms solely, as was the case in earlier editions. However, the core setting for 5e is now the Forgotten Realms instead of Greyhawk. The core rulebooks simply do not go into detail about its setting. : I should note that this is a wiki, which means that it is in constant flux. We hope that it is a useful reference, but not all articles are by any means updated or to our standards. It may be that no one has updated information on the Elf page for 5e—although I do not think that that is the case—but nevertheless, the lore for elves was not, for the most part, rewritten. Since this wiki focused on lore and history, what it says about elves in regards to lore and history should still be helpful to you if you are running a 5e Forgotten Realms campaign. : ~ Lhynard (talk) 23:25, July 24, 2017 (UTC) I agreed, @Lhynard, but even so, the Sword Coast Adventurers Guide pretty much IS the Forgotten Realms' dedicated book for 5E. NobleKorhedron (talk) 20:52, August 23, 2019 (UTC) ::I feel like it is and it isn't; it's the only FR sourcebook published so far, but it focuses primarily on just one region of the Realms with only a few brief notes on the current status of other places. -- Dark T Zeratul (talk) 21:00, August 23, 2019 (UTC) :::The Sundering Series is considered 5e no? I’m thinking of books like Murder in Baldur's Gate that were part of D&D next. Ruf (talk) 21:40, August 23, 2019 (UTC) But are those not all novels, @Ruf? Are novels counted as official game material...? NobleKorhedron (talk) 23:43, August 23, 2019 (UTC) :Yes, novels are in the top tier of our canon hierarchy. See this for explanation of our canon policy. —Moviesign (talk) 00:40, August 24, 2019 (UTC)